Kevin
|creator(s) = Sharon Miller John Lee |uk_voice_actor = Matt Wilkinson Kerry Shale |us_voice_actor = Kerry Shale |name = Kevin |title = Kevin the Crane |nicknames = * Kevin the Mobile Crane |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Thomas * Sodor Steamworks ** Victor * Cranky |basis = Ransomes & Rapier 6 ton crane |vehicle = Road vehicle |type = Mobile crane |fuel_type = Petrol |wheels = 4 |builder(s) = Ransomes & Rapier |year_built = Sometime between 1923 and ca. 1930 |railway = North Western Railway |company = Sodor Steamworks |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Kevin is a well-meaning, but clumsy four-wheeled crane who works at the Sodor Steamworks alongside Victor. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Kevin works at the Steamworks with Victor, offering help whenever possible. When Spencer was sent to the Steamworks after getting slate in his funnel, Kevin distracted him by dropping parts all around while Thomas took engine parts to Hiro. He later participated in Hiro's official restoration. Thomas was once put in charge of the Steamworks when Victor went to visit one of the Narrow Gauge engines and Kevin helped Thomas fetch parts. However, Kevin got so busy that he became confused and accidentally pushed a button which sent Spencer up in the air on the gantry crane. Soon Victor arrived and helped restore order to the Steamworks. Cranky once had too much work to do at the docks, so Kevin was sent to help out. Unfortunately, Cranky did not want Kevin's help and told him to stay in a corner out of his way. When Cranky dropped a load of pipes and a cage full of chickens, Kevin rushed to help. This made Cranky even more cross. Thomas and Salty tried to show Kevin that Cranky did have a heart of gold deep inside, but were unsuccessful immediately. When Cranky knocked over a barrel, Kevin tried to help but ended up falling into the sea. Luckily, Cranky fished him out of the water, but not before The Fat Controller arrived and saw what had happened. He was about to send Kevin away in disgrace when Cranky spoke up, defending Kevin and proving to them both that he really did have a heart of gold. Together, Kevin and Cranky got all of the work at the Docks done. Later Ben tricked Kevin so he could be painted blue just like his twin, Bill so they could deceive Connor again. Kevin later became fascinated with the snow, and decided to play around in it despite Victor's warnings, but got stuck outside the Steamworks until Thomas spotted him waving his crane arm round, not knowing that Victor went out to search for him. When Henry came to get repainted, Kevin accidentally gave the workmen the wrong type of paint due to being busy, resulting in Henry glowing in the dark. Personality Kevin is a bubbly and enthusiastic crane who works at the Sodor Steamworks, where he assists Victor in repairing engines. He is innocent, well-meaning, bursting to help and say hello, and always eager and ready to lend a helping hook. Kevin is often seen dashing about and tends to be quite clumsy, having a habit of frequently dropping things from his hook and pranging objects as he buzzes about. He often exclaims that it was "a slip of the hook." Something that he says often enough for Victor, who he refers to as "boss," to be able to commonly finish the sentence for him. But Kevin is loveable, kind-hearted, and funny, if rather naive, and always tries his best, regardless of his inexperience. Technical Details Basis Kevin is based on a 4 wheel Ransomes & Rapier 6 ton crane with an added enclosed cab. Just like Kevin, these cranes were known to be clumsy and cumbersome. File:Kevin'sprototype.jpg|Kevin's basis Livery Kevin is painted in a yellow livery with black and light yellow warning stripes on his front. His hook and brake are red. He has the Sodor Steamworks logo painted on his cab door. Appearances Television Series= , Steamy Sodor and The Biggest Present of All * 'Series 14' - James in the Dark, Charlie and Eddie, Henry's Health and Safety, Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge and O the Indignity * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand , Henry's Happy Coal , Surprise, Surprise, Stop That Bus! , Stuck on You, Kevin the Steamie and Wonky Whistle * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue , Percy and the Calliope , Salty's Surprise and Welcome Stafford * 'Series 17' - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Bill or Ben? and Santa's Little Engine * 'Series 18' - Emily Saves the World and Samson Sent for Scrap * 'Series 19' - Snow Place Like Home and The Other Side of the Mountain * 'Series 20' - Cautious Connor , All in Vain and Henry in the Dark * 'Series 21' - Hasty Hannah, Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and A Shed for Edward * 'Series 22' - What Rebecca Does and An Engine of Many Colours * ' Series 23 ' - Gordon Gets the Giggles and Mines of Mystery Specials * '''2009' - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * Hero of the Rails - Go, Go Thomas * Series 13 - Roll Along and Sounds * Misty Island Rescue - Misty Island Rescue * Series 14 - All You Need * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery - Blue Mountain Mystery * Series 16 - Thomas and Percy and Go, Go Thomas * King of the Railway - Working Together Again * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - Down by the Docks and Thomas' Anthem * Series 19 - There's Snow Place Like Home and Engine Roll Call * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - We Make a Team Together * Series 20 - Accidents Will Happen * The Great Race - Streamlining * Journey Beyond Sodor - The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call Videos * 2015 - A Friendly Farewell }} |-|Other Media= and Play Time * 2011 - Steamy Sodor, Gordon and Ferdinand , Charlie and Eddie , Henry's Health and Safety, and Victor Says Yes * 2012 - Where's That Bus? , Wonky Whistle , and The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 651) * 2013 - Early Bird!, Kevin's Cranky Friend, and Surprise, Surprise! * 2014 - Bill or Ben and Steamy Sodor * 2016 - Thomas in Charge! * 2017 - Steamy Sodor Books * 2010 - The Big Fix-It Day, Kevin and Victor * 2012 - Sound Storybook Treasury * 2017 - Kevin and Victor * 2019 - Five Useful Engines }} Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson * Kerry Shale * Manuel Campuzano * Helge Winther Larsen * Takayuki Kawasugi * Robert Kotulla * Artur Pontek * Bartosz Martyna * Maciej Kosmala * Marjolein Algera * Samuel Harjanne * Juha Paananen * Jarmo Koski * Dor Srugo * Troells Toya * Robson Kumode * Salvador Serrano Jr. * Prokhor Chekhovskoy Trivia * In the UK dub of Series 13-16 he and Victor share the same voice actor. * Exactly how Kevin is driven is a mystery, as he has never been seen with an operator inside him or even mentioned at all. * Kevin's 2013 Wooden Railway prototype was incorrectly painted green. * Kevin is the first CGI introduced character that is not an engine. * Kevin is the only character introduced in Hero of the Rails who is not originally from another country. Quotes Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Motor Road and Rail * My Thomas Story Library * Take-n-Play * Collectible Railway * Mega Bloks * Capsule Plarail * Boss * Adventures * Engine Adventures * Wood * TrackMaster Push Along * Minis References de:Kevin es:Kevin he:קווין ja:ケビン pl:Kamil ru:Кевин Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Cranes Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Male characters Category:Sodor Steamworks